guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:3r1c
Hello there, while I'm somewhat late with this, I'd like to welcome you to the wiki. -- 15:43, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Dont know if you ever read this, but thanks^^3r1c 15:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome to the wiki. I'm going to post a different generic welcome, then go fix my own generic welcome, because it was Copy+Pasted from RT, and has a lot of spelling errors, and I will be eaten by Felix if I use it again. So, Ok, thanks again. Nice that you welcome every new member. 3r1c 16:28, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Dear generic new user, welcome to this, generic wiki. Jamster 16:28, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Jamster made me lol. Welcome to the wiki, 3r1c. :] ...goodness, don't I feel robotic now, too. 17:37, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::Nah, welcoming isn't robotic. Posting templates is.. Anyway, it surprised me that you have been able to contribute since february and only welcomed just now. -- 20:05, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ^jo dude Sig images may not be bigger than 19*50 pix, as per GW:SING. Please use a smaller image :) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:49, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Uuh, didn't know... Well, I changed it^^ -3r1c 20:13, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Contents of this box merged from User talk:GW-3r1c Heythar. I removed your note o nthe Ironwing Flatbow (unique item) item, as it applies to every Bow under the effects of a Weapon Spell. This makes it rather redundant to note. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:41, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Wow, that was really fast, I posted that 5 mins ago! Well, anyways, thanks for correcting me, I didn't know that all bows look the same then. It looked like just the Wings are gone to me. Now that I looked at it a bit closer, the bows don't even look that similiar in terms of shape -.- 3r1c 12:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :: is my friend in need ;) Dont worry about making mistakes; as long as you learn from them, it's fine (well, there is of course a mental limit to the mistakes :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Of course :D 3r1c 13:11, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)